


iron roses, velvet swords

by littlesaintmick



Series: wwe core4 series 2 [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bottom Dean, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, did i just want an excuse to use a cute term for dean's genitals? yes, like beware this is not STRICTLY ambrollins, like seth and dean are the only ones in this fic but it takes place within the coretet relationship, mentioned finn balor, mentioned roman reigns, roman/dean/seth are a couple in this and seth is about to start something with finn, trans dean ambrose, trans seth rollins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesaintmick/pseuds/littlesaintmick
Summary: dean and seth have some fun.





	iron roses, velvet swords

Seth sighed and pulled Dean closer, the redhead between Seth’s legs. Dean made a small ‘hmph’ sound in response, but let himself be pulled close. 

“Deeeeeaaaan-”

“What?”

Seth pouted and kissed the back of Dean’s neck, nuzzling the skin there. He inhaled against Dean’s hair and smiled at the scent of Paige’s shampoo-Dean had ended up borrowing hers, for whatever reason (who knew with Dean), and it smelled like popcorn, almost. 

“Just wanna cuddle.”

Dean hummed and rested back against Seth more comfortably. Seth let his arms slip firmly around Dean’s trim waist and he gently rubbed Dean’s belly. He knew that would get to him, because Dean liked to be petted like that. His belly or getting his head scratched. 

Dean was a lot like a dog sometimes. 

Seth squeezed Dean’s sides and Dean elbowed him lightly. 

“Hey now. You know I’ll kick your ass if you try and tickle me.”

Seth barked out a laugh and squeezed Dean again and pulled him even closer. It almost didn’t seem possible, but he managed it, and Seth pressed a kiss to Dean’s neck. Dean moaned and wiggled a little in Seth’s hold, putting his hands over Seth’s where they rested once again on his stomach. 

“You feeling okay? After tonight?”

Dean sighed. 

“Kinda. Don’t like being that exposed, at least not so suddenly.”

Seth frowned and hooked his chin over Dean’s shoulder. Dean’s shirt had gotten ripped that night, and he hadn’t worn anything under it, which wasn’t a huge problem overall-he’d had a breast reduction years ago and his breasts weren’t even really noticeable at all, not unless you knew beforehand about them or you were touching his chest, but Dean really wasn’t a fan of being unexpectedly uncovered. Thankfully Vince and Steph and Hunter never made a big deal over Dean’s chest being shown, just like they didn’t with his-even though his scars were still fairly visible. Seth rubbed Dean’s stomach a little more. 

“Sorry, man. That was stupid.”

Dean shrugged. 

“It’s cool. Sheamus didn’t mean to, it’s bound to happen sometimes. I don’t like it, but it’s not the worst thing to happen to me in a ring. Was way worse back in the day before I got these damn things made smaller.”

Seth admired that about Dean. He overall had a very laid-back attitude about most things, especially in regards to his own body and how it was viewed by others, though he wasn’t afraid to correct people if they got something wrong. The first time he and Dean had had sex, Dean had stopped him in the middle because he’d used a word Dean didn’t like and Seth had loved him ever since. Him and Roman-though Roman was unfortunately gone on some sort of promotional thing. Seth hadn’t entirely understood the point, but Roman seemed to be happy to do it. 

Which, honestly, anything that made Roman happy made Seth happy. Seth adored his boyfriends. It had been an odd journey reaching that point, but he was happy to take that journey. Even as his eyes strayed to someone else; thankfully, he knew his boyfriends were supportive in his crush on Balor, though Seth didn’t know if it would go anywhere. 

Dean elbowed him again. 

“Ow.”

“Stop thinking next to my fucking head, I’ll have to get some goddamn tinfoil.”

Seth rolled his eyes and they watched tv for a bit, still comfortably sitting together. Seth found his hand straying downwards, gently touching Dean through the material of his jeans. Dean moaned and spread his legs, and Seth grinned. 

“Wanna have some fun?”

“Mmm. Better be ready to do all the work.”

Seth laughed against Dean’s shoulder and smiled. 

“I’m more than ready.”   
He moved his hands back up to Dean’s chest, touching him through his shirt. Dean relaxed, and Seth kept touching him, fondling the small curves. 

“Cool with having your shirt off, babe?”

“Yeah, I guess. Least it’s on purpose.”

Seth let Dean sit up and pull his shirt off, and Seth admired the view of Dean’s broad, pale back, looking at all the little scars and freckles scattered around. He leaned in and kissed at a few of them, especially the big scar that went down his shoulder. He loved that one. Seth reached back around and started squeezing Dean’s chest again, rubbing his nipples until they were hard under his fingers. Dean gasped and arched his back a little, pushing his chest into Seth’s hands. 

“Fuck-oh my God-mmm, God, I needed this-”

Seth grinned and sucked at Dean’s skin, licking at his neck and kissing behind his ear. Seth could feel himself getting hard, getting wet, and he gave Dean’s chest a particularly hard squeeze, whispering in Dean’s ear.

“Fuck, Dean-God, I wanna get my hands on that pretty lil peach of yours, wanna eat you out for hours, baby-”

“Oh-God, fuck, Seth, fuckin’ do it, eat me out-please, Seth, I’m already really fucking wet-”

Seth bit Dean’s ear before moving away, Dean laying back on the bed, keeping his legs spread and unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, and Seth stood and grinned and gripped Dean’s ankles, tugging him to the edge of the bed and reaching down to grip Dean’s waistband, tugging his pants and boxers down. Dean smiled up at him, his cute dimples accentuating the smile once he was finally bared to Seth entirely. Seth had to take a second to just drink in the sight, Dean’s body was toned and muscular and pale and gorgeous, reddish hair growing everywhere, his cock was already full at the top of his vulva. Seth kneeled on the ground between his legs and kissed at Dean’s thighs, nuzzling the fuzzy skin. 

“Seth-c’mon, man-”

“Hush, let me savor it-”

“Savor my dick, Seth, come on-”

Seth had to sit back on his thighs and laugh, and he only laughed more when Dean made an impatient noise. 

“Hold on, Dean-fuck, c’mere, spread your legs again-”

Dean did, and Seth repositioned himself, so that he could wrap one arm under Dean’s thigh, bringing the other hand up to rub at his pussy. Seth had to grin at the way Dean’s cock twitched and he leaned in, kissing at Dean’s pubic mound, inhaling against the red hair. 

“God, I love this-I love your peach, baby, it’s so goddamn perfect-”

Seth looked up to see Dean pulling a pillow over his head, but not before Seth caught the blush on his cheeks. 

“Aw, Dean-”

“Shut up, you know how much I love that word for it-”

Seth laughed a little-sex between him and Dean usually involved a lot of laughter-and he kissed at Dean’s pubic mound again, stroking his fingers over the hair. 

“I know, that’s why me and Roman use it for you all the time-”

He had been a  _ little _ surprised when Dean told them that he liked  _ that _ of all possible words for his body, but it was kind of adorably unexpected. Dean, while laid-back, was also very much known for being aggressive and vulgar and violent, especially back in the day, but evidently his preference for that word had been born from that world; he’d had partners who were violent to him in bed in ways he didn’t like and using that word was a sort of self-imposed gentleness. Seth liked it, so did Roman, and more importantly, they respected it. Seth kissed at Dean’s cock, at the small head, and he smiled up at Dean. 

“Gonna let me eat this sweet peach, babe?”

“God yes just fuckin’ do it, Seth, I need-please-”

Seth wrapped his lips around Dean’s cock, bobbing his head back and forth, listening to Dean moan and whine. He always made the hottest noises when he was getting his cock sucked-though Seth did like when Dean felt a little more dominant and would ride their faces, because his dominant dirty talk was  _ fantastic _ -and Seth flicked his tongue over the throbbing head of Dean’s cock. He’d had the least growth of the three of them, but none of them particularly cared, though Seth liked how Dean felt in his mouth. He moaned around Dean and pulled off of his cock to press a few gentle kisses to his vulva. 

“Oh-oh-Seth-”

Seth gently licked the folds of Dean’s cunt, taking his time to suck on the thick lips, letting his eyes slip shut as he focused. He let his nose bump against Dean’s cock, nibbling a little at the soft lips. Dean was goddamn delicious, and Seth could eat him out for days, and he spread Dean open with his hands, getting a good, long look at him. Seth spit on Dean’s hole, not that he needed it, he was already dripping wet, but he knew Dean liked the sensation. Seth leaned back in and licked over Dean’s vulva in broad strokes, before focusing back on his cock. He liked to be thorough when he worked on his partners, no matter what he was using his mouth on, and Dean was already sounding so wrecked, and Seth felt Dean’s hands come down and grip his hair, keeping Seth’s mouth pressed to him.

Seth kept at Dean, licking him and teasing him with his tongue, even tracing out his own name with the tip of his tongue. He knew Dean knew what he was doing, and Dean lightly swatted him on the head. 

“Cut-stop it, why you gotta tease me like that-”

“Cause you’re cute, Dean, I love playing with your peach, you know that. Love licking up all this slick-”

“Fuck, Seth-”

“Wish Roman was here too, he could ride your face while I eat you out-”

“Oh-”

He could see Dean’s cock twitch at that thought, and it was an understandable reaction. Seth loved when Roman would push him to lay down and straddle his face, and so did Dean. It really was wonderful. Seth spread Dean open again and made the tip of his tongue stiff and he pressed it against the slick, pink hole, just barely thrusting it in and out. He let out a groan at the taste, sliding his tongue in deeper, rubbing his finger over Dean’s cock while he did.

“Oh-oh-Seth-mmm-Seth, please-God that feels good-”

Seth grinned and Dean rolled his hips, sighing and stroking his fingers over Seth’s scalp. 

“C’mon-I need more-”

Seth pulled off and licked at Dean’s cock a few times. 

“Want my fingers? Or I could fuck you?”

Dean hummed and Seth pressed a few kisses to his cock. 

“Kinda wanna get fucked. Do we have anything?”

Seth kissed his vulva again before sitting back. 

“Uh...shit, I don’t actually know-let me look-”

Seth couldn’t remember if they’d been smart enough to pack a strap and some toys, though he hoped they did. He stood and walked over to the bags and rifled through a few of them. 

“Ha!”

A strap and three toys of different sizes, along with a wand vibrator. Seth brought all of them over to the bed and Dean sat up while Seth pulled his shirt off. 

“Pick which one you want.”

Seth pushed his sweats and boxers down, grabbing the strap and the toy that Dean had chosen-not the biggest one, but not the smallest, with a little curve to it-and Dean reached out, helping Seth get the strap on situated, Seth smiling at the help and the feeling of the soft material on his hips. Dean smiled up at him and leaned forward, licking at the head of the toy.

“Oh, fuck-Dean, you gonna suck my dick?”

“You want me to?”

“A little bit, yeah, but I wanna fuck you.”

Dean grinned and rubbed his hands up and down Seth’s fuzzy thighs, wrapping his lips around the head of the toy. Seth tilted his head back, happily sighing and running his fingers through Dean’s hair while he sucked Seth’s cock. He was so, so good at it, his pink lips moving steadily up and down the thick shaft. He moaned around Seth and brought a hand up between his legs to play with Seth’s flesh-and-blood cock, and Seth’s hips jerked. 

“Oh-fuck, shit, hey, stop that-I wanna make you come first, baby-”

Dean pulled off of Seth’s cock with a popping sound and laid back on the bed, spread his legs and giving Seth the perfect view of his entire body, and Seth crawled onto the bed, kneeling between Dean’s legs. He leaned down, pressing his lips to Dean’s, softly kissing him and sucking Dean’s tongue into his mouth. Seth reached down between their bodies to rub at Dean’s cunt, spreading him open and pressing his fingers into him, kissing Dean through the gasp he let out. Seth worked his fingers in and out of him steadily, spreading him open and Dean cupped the back of Seth’s neck to keep him in place, the other hand going down between Seth’s thighs to rub his cock, cupping his palm over Seth’s vulva. Seth felt his cheeks flush and he broke the kiss, eyes shut and forehead pressed to Dean’s. He rocked his hips down, pressing against Dean’s hand.

“God-ummffuck-goddamn it-”

He felt Dean grin and then Dean’s fingers were around his swollen, hard cock, stroking him and putting just the right amount of pressure. 

“Oh-oh-Dean-fuck-fuck wait wait, hey-you little-fuck, you little shit-”

Dean laughed, low and deep in his belly and Seth felt his cheeks get just a little hotter. 

“Caught me red-handed.”

Seth laughed a little breathlessly and bit at Dean’s bottom lip. 

“Yeah, I did. Told you I was making you come first.”

“Go right ahead. Gonna make you scream after.”

“Not if I tire you out first, baby-”

Seth sat up and gripped under Dean’s thighs, easily guiding his cock into him-the toy wasn’t so thick that he had to go slow, and both of them weren’t patient enough to wait, not tonight. His lips parted as he watched Dean, watched his hole envelope Seth’s cock-he was happy his partners understood that though it was silicone, when he had it strapped on, it was  _ his _ cock, just as much as his flesh and blood one-and he watched Dean’s face, the pale cheeks flushed dark and framed by red hair, pink lips parted and his even-pinker tongue darting out to wet them. 

“Mmm-hu-fuck-fuck! Seth-mm, God get that big cock in me, want that deep in my peach please-”

Seth grinned and gripped Dean’s hips, moving his hips a little harder, pulling all the way out and thrusting back in. 

“Gonna make your peach feel so good, baby-gonna make you come all over this fat dick-”

“Oh-fucking Christ, Seth, come-harder-”

Seth shifted to get a little more leverage and started jerking his hips, slamming his cockhead deep into Dean, eyes rolling back. He couldn’t feel the sensations, but God, just the experience of fucking someone like this always got Seth unbelievably close. Watching his partners, whoever he happened to be with at the time, seeing them react, fucking them like this, it was the hottest thing for Seth. Seth snapped his hips harder still, faster, and reached up, pressing his palm flat over Dean’s pubic mound and putting pressure on it. 

“OH!”

“Yeah, that-that feels good, huh, got all that pressure in your peach? Gonna burst for me, baby? Fuck-oh my God, fuck-I love fucking you, oh-”

Dean squeezed his eyes shut and moved his hips in response to Seth’s thrusts, one hand reaching up to squeeze Seth’s. 

“Fuck-fuckfuckfuck-mm-Seth-oh-oh fuck!”

Dean tightened enough on Seth’s cock that he almost couldn’t thrust, and Seth moved his fingers down a little to rub Dean’s cock, drawing out his orgasm. Dean cried out and gripped the sheets tight, coming hard. 

“You look so goddamn beautiful when you come-”

Dean panted, slapping Seth’s hand lightly.

“N-nerd-”

Seth laughed and leaned down to lay on top of Dean, pressing his smile against Dean’s neck. Dean’s hands went to Seth’s back, stroking over the dips and curves of muscle and bone. They laid there for a second, Dean coming down from his orgasm, Seth just taking a moment. He licked at Dean’s skin, sucking on the sweat and humming. He started thrusting again, hips pressed flush against Dean’s, rolling and making sure his cockhead was pressed at the deepest point possible, just rubbing and moving against the sweet spots inside Dean. 

Dean’s blunt nails dug into Seth’s back and Seth moaned, lifting up on his elbows to look at Dean. 

“God-so fuckin’ gorgeous-”

“C’mon, Seth, wanna make you come too-”

Seth cupped Dean’s cheek with one hand and leaned down to kiss him, biting and sucking at Dean’s slightly chapped lips, loving how their noses bumped together. Seth pulled out carefully, rubbing his cock against Dean’s cunt a few times before reaching down and undoing the strap. 

“How do you wanna come?”

“Wand. Wanna come hard, Dean, that one always gets me-”

“Fuck yes it does-”

Seth laid on his back and Dean grabbed the wand-it was fully charged, thank God, and laid next to Seth, grinning and showing off his two extra teeth-Seth knew how to spot them, so did Roman, but most people missed them-and he turned the wand onto the lowest setting, tracing it over Seth’s thighs, then over his hips. Seth gasped and raised his hips up, trying to encourage Dean to touch him where he needed it. 

“Come on-”

“Payback, Rollins.”

Seth would’ve rolled his eyes, but Dean leaned in and started kissing just behind his ear and brought the wide head of the wand against his cock. It was still a powerful vibration for a low setting and Seth threw his head back. He really had gotten close just from fucking Dean, and he reached up to grip Dean’s wrist. 

“Mmnnn-God God yes-oh-Dean fuck right-yeah-oh-”

Dean pressed the button a few times until the vibrator was suddenly on the second highest setting and Seth honest to God screamed, back arching almost violently as he came, gushing over Dean’s hand. His cock was almost numb from the vibrations and the intensity, and his hips twitched and jerked as his orgasm just kept going. His whole body was shaking and he only barely noticed Dean changing positions; when he was back to himself, he saw that Dean had arranged their legs so that they were scissoring each other, and Dean wedged the toy between them, turning the vibrator on again. Seth cried out, rocking his hips and Dean groaned and moved his own hips, turning the vibrator up. 

“Oh my God-Seth-fuck-”

“Unh-fuck-gonna-fuck-Dean, I-I’m gonna come on your-on your peach-oh my God oh my-oh!”

Dean grinded against him, the toy pressed right on both their cocks, and Seth felt tears spring to his eyes as he came once again, eyes rolling back, and he heard Dean scream, wetness hitting his own vulva. 

Seth kept his eyes shut for a while, toes curling, and he smiled when Dean laid next to him. He reached out and grabbed Dean’s hand, lacing their fingers together. 

“Fuck….that was awesome.”

“Yeah. Fuck. Dean, that-yeah.”

Seth opened his eyes and turned his head just in time to see Dean yawn, and Seth leaned in to kiss at Dean’s cheek. 

“Sleep?”

“Mmm. Yeah.”

Dean went around and turned all the lights off in the room while Seth put the toys away, and he held the blanket up for Dean to crawl under, arms wrapping immediately, easily around Seth’s waist, and Seth held Dean in much the same way, the two of them nuzzling each other and talking about Roman, and work, and Seth’s budding crush on Finn until they fell asleep. 


End file.
